Thayrin Roenik
Thayrin Roenik History Thayrin is lowborn, and she always will be. Growing up on a small farm in Hycrest and assisting her parents in tending the crops, caring for livestock, and running errands. Still, this did not stop her from fulfilling her desire of adventuring and super-heroism. Indulging in the famous comic books of Nexus and their wild tales, Thayrin embarked upon enlisting in the Crimson Legion at the age of 18, leaving the farmstead, and her parents, behind. Painful Truth After completing two tours of duty (Whitevale, Auroria) Thayrin returned home after this time to find that her parents had died from the outburst of plague within Hycrest. Only to find out that, because of her lowborn status, her family had not received proper treatment in time. After selling her family's home, she was removed from medical leave and given two more tours to complete. Personality In the heat of battle, Thayrin is an unstoppable killing machine, dealing heavy blows and charging enemies. Her attitude on the field is on the opposite spectrum then that of when she is within the company of her comrades and close friends, along with occasional outbursts of unwarranted and / or undesired emotions. This of course, is the cause of the horrific tragedy that pushed her away from her military career far too early within her lifetime. Often she grieves the loss of her comrades in arms whom she fought alongside with, and it shows. Military Career Whitevale Thayrin was tossed into the fray, the platoon she was assigned to was deploy ensure the dominion had a steady foothold within the icy climates. This would be the place that Thayrin would earn the last name 'Ironmaw'. During an exile attack, an injured granok managed to capture Thayrin. This did not bode well for the offending man. Thayrin bit down on the smallest finger, severing it completely with her mouth alone, giving her enough time to call for assistance. After her platoon pushed back the exiles from the undisclosed location, they remained within Whitevale's icy grip for four more months to ensure the area remained within dominion control. Auroria Fort Glory was the place. Thayrin was stationed here for several months. Assigned patrols and defending the choke point from advancing Osun. Thayrin's off time was spent playing guitar at this point in her deployment, assisting scientists with research and escorting mechanics scientists from the front lines. Be it from gathering information or scrap from the destroyed turrets or Osun technology. Although her stay had no major impact upon her life. It was one of the few times she truly enjoyed her time with her comrades. The Terrible Loss This also takes place in Auroria, one certian deployment. The exiles had sent in a deployment to barely north of Fort Glory. Thayrin's platoon along with one other was sent out to defend the main road. Thayrin on the front, healers prepared, Granok and humans charged. Lobbing grenades and mines to initally scatter the line. One medic in particular, had rushed out after the first wave of explosives had finished. Caring for a man that had taken shrapnel to the chest. One bold Granok, lobbing more improvised mines toward the recovering platoons. In a desperate attempt to save the healer. Thayrin became horridly wounded by placing herself between the medic and explosion. When thayrin awoke. The battle had been won. But not without a cost. Her own group had been killed from their own wounds or explosions on the field. Leaving her to be granted a field promotion, and alone once more. Illium After Thayrin had returned to active duty, and her rank still pending. She was allowed to patrol and assist the citizens of Illium. This included directions, settling disputes, and caring for the city itself. An occasional break in the barracks to play music was often a haven for the warrior, along with indulging with her new comrades about the city's news and drama. Wilderrun Cybernetics Family & Relationships Family: Relationships: Category:Dominion Category:Characters Category:Cassian Humans Category:Lowborn